quand l amitié devient amour
by missgeloss
Summary: seamus tombe petit à petit amoureux d hermione mais il va avoir de la concurence et des surprises
1. la rentrée

**SUR LE QUAI DE LA GARE**

harry,ron,ginny,georges fred et seamus attendez qu hermione décide à arrive,jusqu à ce qu ils s apperçoivent une jeune fille avec un tee shirt à manches longues rouges ainsi qu un pantalon beige assez large et elle était aussi maquillée(rouge à lévre rose,fard à paupiéres de couleur rouge),elle avait aussi de long cheveux bouclés.Mais ce qu ils ne savaient pas c est que c était hermione jusqu elle s avance vers eux.

HARRY se retournant:hey regardez la fille las bas elle est plutot pas mal

RON regardant vers elle:oh tu veux dire celle qui se dirige droit vers nous

FRED: apparement oui

HERMIONE s avançant vers eux:salut,vous allez bien?

SEAMUS la regardant: pardon,mais on se connait?

HERMIONE soupirant: mais bande d idiots,c est moi enfin

TOUS: HERMIONE?

HERMIONE: oui mais ce n est pas la peine de hurler comme ça

GEORGES: desolé mais on ne t avait pas reconnut tu as tellement changée

tous approuvérent de la tete

HERMIONE souriant:ben merci,c est trés gentil,mais si on montait maintenant

**DANS LE TRAIN**

les griffondorts rencontrérent malfoy et zabini dans le couloir

BLAISE:oh mais regarde qui est la drago,ce sont les griffondorts,ou encore mieux la bande à potty

DRAGO regardant hermione: on dirait bien qui as une nouvelle,trés belle en plus de ça,qu ecequ en t en dit blaise?

BLAISE se tournant ver elle: oui tu as raison trés appétissante

DRAGO faisant un sourire charmeur: alors dis moi ma belle comment tu t appelles?

BLAISE ricanant: elle peut etre timide

HERMIONE sarcastique: vous ne me reconnaissait pas,tien ça m étonne

TOUT LES DEUX: GRANGER?

HERMIONE: oui c est bien moi,mais qu eceque vous avez à hurler depuis toute à l heure:HERMIONE,GRANGER,vous me cassez les oreilles,bon pourrai je entrer dans mon compartiment maintenant?.


	2. dans le train

**SERVICE DE GARANTIE DE TÉLÉCHARGEMENT**

**Termes et conditions**

1. Service de Garantie de Téléchargement – Au moment du paiement de la somme spécifiée, Digital River, Inc. ("DR") convient de vous fournir ("l'Utilisateur final") un service qui accorde à "l'Utilisateur final" le droit de télécharger de nouveau tout produit Symantec acheté par l'intermédiaire du Symantec Store pendant un an à compter de la date d'achat de ce produit, à seule fin de réinstaller une copie de remplacement de ce Produit Symantec sur l'ordinateur de "l'Utilisateur final" au cas où celui-ci aurait reformaté son disque dur, désinstallé le Produit Symantec par inadvertance ou changé d'ordinateur. Ce droit ne s'applique qu'à la version du produit Symantec achetée par l'Utilisateur final en même temps que le Service de Garantie de Téléchargement. En outre, le produit Symantec téléchargé de nouveau est considéré comme le remplacement du produit acheté à l'origine, lequel remplacement reste soumis au contrat de licence applicable au produit.

2. Utilisation du Service – Pour utiliser le Service, l'Utilisateur final doit :

a. Utiliser un navigateur connecté à Internet, se rendre sur la page du Service Client de DR sur le site web de DR à l'adresse suivante :

http/ Cliquer sur "You can re-download or view details of your order".

c. Saisir l'ensemble des informations demandées.

d. Cliquer sur le bouton Product Download pour télécharger à nouveau le produit.

3. Exclusions de garanties et limite de responsabilité - DR NE FAIT AUCUNE DÉCLARATION OU GARANTIE DE QUELQUE NATURE QUE CE SOIT CONCERNANT LE SERVICE ET/OU LA PERFORMANCE DU PRODUIT, Y COMPRIS ET SANS LIMITATION : TOUTE GARANTIE IMPLICITE DE QUALITÉ MARCHANDE OU D'ADAPTATION À UN USAGE PARTICULIER. DR NE GARANTIT NI NE FAIT AUCUNE DÉCLARATION QUANT À L'UTILISATION, AUX RÉSULTATS DE L'UTILISATION, OU AU FONCTIONNEMENT ET/OU AU PRODUIT EN TERMES D'EXACTITUDE, DE PRÉCISION, DE FIABILITÉ, D'ACTUALITÉ OU AUTRES. L'INTÉGRALITÉ DU RISQUE QUANT AUX RÉSULTATS ET À LA PERFORMANCE DU SERVICE ET DU PRODUIT EST ASSUMÉE PAR L'UTILISATEUR FINAL. DR N'EST PAS RESPONSABLE ENVERS L'UTILISATEUR FINAL DE TOUTES PERTES INDIRECTES OU DE DOMMAGES ACCESSOIRES RÉSULTANT DE LA VIOLATION DE L'UNE QUELCONQUE DES GARANTIES, DU DÉFAUT DE LIVRAISON, D'UN RETARD DE LIVRAISON, D'UNE LIVRAISON DANS UN ÉTAT NON CONFORME, DE L'UTILISATION DU SERVICE ET/OU DU PRODUIT, OU DE TOUTE AUTRE VIOLATION DU CONTRAT OU DE L'OBLIGATION EXISTANT ENTRE DR ET L'UTILISATEUR FINAL. DR n'est pas tenu de fournir le Service et n'assume pas de responsabilité envers l'Utilisateur final dans les cas, déterminés à la seule discrétion de DR, où DR est empêché : d'effectuer des téléchargements multiples du Produit à la suite :

de modifications ou de changements apportés au système informatique de l'Utilisateur final qui le rendent incompatible avec le processus de téléchargement,

des changements ou des modifications apportés au Produit qui le rendent impropres au téléchargement,

des modifications dans les méthodes d'accès à Internet ou de fonctionnements qui rendent le Produit impropre au téléchargement,

de tous autres changements ou modifications de la technologie et/ou d'Internet qui rendent le Produit impropre au téléchargement, ou

de l'indisponibilité du Produit à la suite d'actions du vendeur, de l'éditeur ou de tout autre fournisseur du Produit.

4. Entrée en vigueur du Contrat – L'utilisation du Service par l'Utilisateur final ne doit en aucun cas modifier l'un quelconque des termes, conditions ou restrictions contenus dans le contrat de licence ou tout autre contrat par lequel l'Utilisateur final a initialement acquis des droits d'utilisation du Produit (le "Contrat Utilisateur final"), et l'utilisation du Produit téléchargé en relation avec le Service reste à tout moment soumise aux termes, conditions et restrictions contenus dans le Contrat Utilisateur final.

5. Remboursements – Un remboursement du droit à payer pour le Service n'est dû à l'Utilisateur final que si celui-ci en fait la demande pour tous les Produits qui font partie d'une Commande. L'Utilisateur final n'a pas droit à un remboursement partiel lié à sa demande de remboursement pour une quantité inférieure à celle de la totalité des Produits compris dans une Commande.

6. Généralités – Toutes revendications ou litiges concernant le Service sont régis par la législation de l'Etat du Minnesota. Aux fins de résoudre des conflits liés au Service, DR et l'Utilisateur final conviennent que le lieu de résolution sera uniquement l'Etat du Minnesota, et, en outre, l'Utilisateur final accepte ici la juridiction des tribunaux fédéraux et d'état de l'Etat du Minnesota. DR peut céder ses droits et déléguer ses obligations en ce qui concerne le Service sans présenter de préavis à l'Utilisateur final, ni recevoir son consentement.

En cochant cette case, l'Utilisateur final accepte d'être lié par les présents Termes et Conditions.


End file.
